Game Chronicles Book One: Kingdom Hearts 2
by Chris Nest
Summary: Book One of my adventures as a Game Jumper. Once more I reunite with my old friends Sora, Donald, and Goofy for another journey. However with that, a new enemy known as Organization Thirteen have appeared. Who are these mysterious beings known as Nobodies? Can they be stopped, or Sora, Donald, Goofy and I all perish to darkness?
1. The Arrival

"I know you all have been hearing about this and now it's finally up. It's tiem I shared my adventures with you." I explain.

"Starting from our first adventure together." Daxter says appearing on my shoulder out of nowhere.

"Yeah, this story also includes reuniting with my old friends Sora, Donald, and Goofy." I say. "And a big thank you to fellow author SparkSparta for creating the cover."

"Enjoy the show folks." Daxter says and presses play.

()()()()()()()()

**Twilight Town**

As the sun sets on Twilight Town a mysterious train pulled into the station, nobody else around to see it. This train is supposed to have no driver according to legend. But as the door slides open King Mickey himself steps out wearing an black cloak. The only way you can tell it's him is by his round ears. As he steps off he looks to his left and right as if looking for someone. Not finding who he's looking for he heads for the exit.

Just as Mickey leaves and the train pulls out of the station to a unkown area, a strange light begins to outline a door on the wall. As the outline is completed a figure slowly pushes the door open and walks into the station. As he steps out and the door closes behind him, it is engulfed in light and vanishes.

**Chris's P.O.V.**

Okay first things first, I'm still not entirely used to this hero thing. I mean I'm only fourteen for crying out loud. What other kid get's stuck with this job? But this place seems pretty peaceful to me... and a little familiar. The deal with this job I don't like at all, until the threat is gone I can't return home. Not fair in the slightest if you ask me. But it's a living, even if I didn't exactly choose it.

"Where are we?" Daxter asks as he scratches his head and straightens his goggles.

"Don't know, let's ask some of the locals." I suggest. Daxter gives me a thumbs up before climbing into the back of my jacket.

The reason he does this is because some worlds don't have talking animals, so Daxter tends to make people freak out. It's funny though but I know he only agreed to it so that he can hide if danger is around. But still, no need to make the locals panic.

Walking through the doors leading outside I'm welcomed by the warmth of the setting sun. I smile softly feeling the calming warmth. This place is so, different, how could anything be wrong here? I walk down the stairs and look around for the way through town. Just as I spot it to my left, these odd white creatures appear all around me with zippers for mouths. Some looking like walking shields.

"Uh Dax, we got company." I say backing up just as more appear behind me. Soon I'm surrounded by these things. That's when I notice the symbol on their heads. For Heartless but... it's upside down. I summon my keyblade and get into a fighting stance. Heartless have followed me ever since the keyblade chose me. It's been a real pain.

The first creature lunges and I take it out with ease but then the others all lunge at once. I continue to attack without letting up. I keep doing this until I'm sure I've taken out at least thirty of the Heartless. I'm breathing heavily and it's becoming difficult to raise my keyblade. I can barely stand, this is crazy. How can there possibly be so many in one place at the same time?

"Chris you ain't looking to hot." Daxter says frightened that I may actual get beaten by these odd looking Heartless.

"Aw man." I muttered before I fall to the ground landing on my rear unable to fight anymore.

**Daxter's P.O.V.**

I nearly fall off as Chris falls on his rear end unable to get up. I panic seeing these creatures circling us like predators ready for a meal. The Heartless had invaded my world whenever Chris was there, but once he locked my worlds keyhole the Heartless left.

Stars are floating over Chris's head and that only means one thing. He's down for the count. I start pulling on his hair frantic to wake him up but he doesn't budge.

"Chris! Come on get up! This isn't the time for a nap." I beg but he still doesn't budge an inch.

I hear a voice call Chris's name and before I know it a red headed kid with a keyblade attacks one of the odd looking creatures. Then a duck with a staff and a dog with a shield run over as well surrounding Chris. But not to hurt him, but to protect him. They must be friends of his. But man were they weird looking.

I expect to watch a fight when suddenly a hooded figure drops from the sky and takes all the creatures out with amazing speed. I watch as the hooded figure motions for us all to be quiet by going 'shhh'.

"You got to board the train and leave town, the train knows the way." He says and then turns around and hands the red headed kid a bag. The three look at the bag but I'm the only one noticing the hooded figure running away.

"Your majesty?" The duck says questioningly.

"The king... was that really him?" The red head asks.

"It coulda been, yep I know it was!" The dog says with excitment.

"Now we know he's okay!" The duck says. I can tell they might've forgotten we we're here. I hope Chris wakes up soon.

"The king was locked in the Realm of Darkness, right?" The red head asks.

"Uh huh." The dog answers.

"But, we just saw him. And if the king is here, that means Riku's here." The red head says smiling as he says 'Riku'.

I watch the dog throw something into the air and then a green light envelops Chris. His eyes begin to flutter open and then widen seeing the three in front of him. I watch as a smile breaks out on his face. The dog, duck, and boy all looking at him with great concern. How close was Chris to these jokers?

"You okay Chris?" The dog asks.

**Chris's P.O.V.**

"Sora, Donald, Goofy!" I proclaim as I stand up looking at each of them with a huge smile. I can't believe their here and then I remember being knocked out by those weird Heartless.

"What happened?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Those mean fellas hurt ya, so we stepped in to lend ya ahand." Goofy explained and then sadden quickly. "I was so worried about ya."

I process the thoughts as they explain the rest and what happened afterwards. Plus what they planned to do, I went ahead and explained that I was going to find my way back home and I wouldn't mind sticking with them.

"What do ya say guys, let's stick together for one more journey?" Sora suggests.

Donald, Goofy, and I nod. I'm eager to start this new journey. As we made our way into the train station Daxter points out something I forgot to do.

"So who are these jokers and where'd ya meet them Chris?"

"Oh yeah, I'll explain when we get on the train." I say and conitnue to follow Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Upon entry three teens run toward us and call for Sora. I watch their exchange wondeirng who they are. I didn't pay attention until the girl, Olette I think her name was, gasped seeing the bag with the five thousand munny in it.

"What is it?" Donald asked.

She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the same exact munny bag, I could't help but find that suspicious. I assumed she might have bought it at some store or something. So I brushed it off.

"Their the same." Goofy says.

"Yeah." She answers.

I watch Sora take a quick look at the bag he's holding before turning back to the ticket booth. I can't help but feel a little odd, something about Twilight Town. I feel like it's in danger or something. I then thought that these three might be the ones that pointed Sora, Donald, and Goofy in my direction.

"Hey you three wouldn't happen to be Hayner, Pence, and Olette would you?" I ask suddenly interrupting them.

"Yes we are, but how do you know that?" Olette asked me.

I shrug. "I was in trouble when these three found me, I just want to thank you for pointing them in my direction." I say.

"Oh... well your welcome." Olette said with a smile.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Pence adds.

"I can't help but feel... like we won't see this town again."

Everyone, including me looks at Sora confused by the odd statement. He seems almost sad for some reason. I can't help but worry about him. He was the one that stuck by me when I was lost in Traverse Town three years ago.

"Why not?" Donald asked.

"Yeah kid, why think something like that? I like to think positive." Daxter adds.

"You're thinking to much." Goofy adds along with Donald and Daxter.

Sora finaly smiles and turns toward us with his arms behind his head. His usual relaxing pose when he's feeling laid back.

"Yeah... you're right. Okay let's go." Sora says.

I follow the trio toward a odd purple train with a yellow star. Donald and Goofy enter first, I follow right after them waving goodbye to the Twilight Town trio. I quickly take my seat next to Goofy who was the one who convinced Donald to bring me along for their journey.

They had been looking for the keyblade and found Sora and me in the Third District. Sora and I were about to fight when Donald landed on top of me outta nowhere, and Goofy landed on Sora. Soon after Heartless appeared and without another word we began fighting as a team. I'll never forget that moment.

After a bit Sora finally steps onto he train ust as the door closes. I hear the trains whistle as it begins pulling out of the station.

After a bit Sora finally steps onto he trian ust as the door closes. I hear the trains whistle as it begins pulling out of the station. I look at Sora and he seems to be troubled by something. I can't but worry about him, when I go to ask what's wrong Daxter interrupts with his own question.

"So who are you guys, and how do you know Chris?"

"The names Goofy, that there is Donald, and Sora. We met Chris in Traverse Town a while back." Goofy says.

"I'm Chris's best friend and partner Daxter. But you can call me, Orange Lightning!" Daxters says striking a pose.

"You know... I'm sad." Sora says and catches our attention. I see the troubled look in his eyes and can't help but wonder what's wrong with him. Daxter does the same interrupting his pose to look at Sora.

"We'll be back." Donald says trying to encourage him.

"Yeah, we can visit Hayner and those guys again." Goofy says along with Donald.

"You can count on it Sora." I add trying to cheer him up. Finally Sora cracks a smile just as light comes through the windows. Daxter runs over to them to see what's outside, I turn around and look outside as well.

The sky has turned a calm green with blue waves of lights rolling around like ocean waves in the distance. It's beautiful and stunning at the same time. I smile knowing I'm on yet another journey and that not one but many worlds are in danger. But I'm still happy that win or lose, I'm with my best friends from my very first moment as a hero.

()()()()()()()()

"Well that's all for now." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"But oh is making Donald mad fun, ain't that right Chris?" Daxter asks me causing me to chuckle.

"Yeah, we need three reviews before updating so tell us your thoughts." I say.

"And in the meantime... stay awesome!" Daxter says finishing the chapter.


	2. Master Yen Sid

"I'm back and this time there's a little more action then in the previous chapter." I say as Daxter peeks over my shoulder before hopping up onto it.

"And thanks for the reviews. Now enjoy the show as Chris and I thrash some Heartless!" Daxter says.

"Oh and this chapter and so forth will be normal P.O.V so don't get confused. Enjoy." I say and continue the story.

()()()()()()()()

After the train finally comes to a stop, the group walk off one by one. Daxter quickly climbing back to the top of Chris's left shoulder. A huge tower lays ahead, obviously that's where they needed to go. As they take a few steps forward Sora and Chris hear something and turned around just in time to see the train vansh.

"Hehehe, there goes our ride." Sora says with worried laughter.

"So how do we get back?" Chris asks as he looks over at Sora.

"We could call a taxi." Daxter suggests playfully. Chris and Sora look at him but they both shrug and just move toward the tower curious of what lays ahead for them. Sora and Chris catch up to Donald and Goofy. In front of the door to the tower a large guy in blue is peeking through the door. Chris wonders what this joker's doing here.

"What's goin on?" Donald asks. The guy just laughs.

"I sent some of my lackey's inside, to see if the master of this here towers as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is, once he's a Heartless, he'll do what I say!" He explains.

"A Heartless!" Donald screams shocked by the explanation.

"That's right. They're those things that come outta the Darkness in folks' hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything!" He explains further.

The four exchange looks completely lost on what this guy was talking about, to Chris he sounded nearly crazy. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' a army of Heartless, special for her. Why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is." He says and motions for them to go away.

"You outta find somethin' nicer to do." Goofy suggests.

"Maybe lose some of that weight so you can see your own feet." Daxter adds with a sarcastic smirk.

"Say what now!?" He turns around and his eyes widen like saucers at the sight of heroes. "Wha...AHHH! It's you!"

"Pete!?" Goofy and Donald say in unison.

"What are you two nimrods doin' here!?" Pete asks obviously angry.

"What are YOU doing here?" Donald asks.

"You know him? Chris do you know him?" Sora asks. Chris shakes his head no and shrugs. He'd never met this guy in his life. But he was pretty fat.

"Pete's been causin' trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped." Goofy explains and now Chris knows for a fact this guy means trouble.

Pete laughs. "You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world - no, no, no, all the worlds are belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!" Pete explains like it's world known fact.

"Maleficent... huh." Sora says.

They all exchange looks once more and start laughing their heads off. The memory coming back to them all, they had beaten her together even when she had turned into a dragon. They finally stop laughing when Pete asks them a question.

"Oh, what are you laughing at? Why, Maleficents power is so great that -"

"She's toast." Sora says cutting Pete off.

"That hag's been burnt to a crisp." Daxter adds with his usual insulting attitude.

"You can say that again." I add loving how Pete thinks Maleficents still around.

"Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now." Goofy says pointing it out. Donald chuckles.

"Whaddaya mean!? YOU! So you're the ones that did it!" Pete accuses angered by the realization that we indeed took down Maleficent back then.

"Well..." Sora begins.

"We mighta had something to do with it." I finish for Sora, already loving to mess with Pete. Daxter and I both love to make these types of guys mad.

"Heartless Squad! Round Up!" Pete screams.

Suddenly Shadow's begin to appear around them. Not many but it'll be good to see if Chris cnan still hold his own. Smiling at Sora the duo summon their keyblades at the same time ready for a fight... just lke old times.

**Name of Music: Working Together** (Play for full effect of story)

Chris charges into battle attacking the Shadows with ease. A lot easier then those white creatures he had fought before. He noticed one sneaking up on Sora and threw his keyblade taking it out just as it lunges. Sora notices and gives him a thumbs up.

Chris hears something behind him and turns around to see Goofy who had thrown his shield taking out a Shadow that attempted to sneak up on him. Chris mouths a 'thank you' and charged back into battle. He attacked three more Shadows taking those out and Donald casts Thunder hitting two more that tried to jump him.

Chris's three hit combo is still the same, vertical slash, single spin horizontal slash, and finishing with forward jab that knocks them back. Aerial combo consists of a vertical slash, backhand horizontal slash, and ending with him turning sideways with a single spin slash knocking the target back to the ground.

Daxter pulls on his shirt and he turns around just in time to see Donald smack the Shadow away with his staff. Chris nods as Donald casts Fire taking out another Shadow. He watchs as Goofy charges with his shield taking out another Shadow. Lastly he watched as Sora finishes the last one off, leaving them in the clear.

**End of Fight/ Normal P.O.V**

"You just wait! Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!" Pete says getting into a fighting stance.

"So 'mighty' Pete, who lives in this tower anyway?" Sora asks.

"Oh, ya don't know, eh? Well, it's old Yen Sid. 'Course he's probbaly a Heartless by now!" Pete explains.

"Master Yen Sid lives here!?" Donald says before running toward the tower entrance.

"Hey wait up Donald!" Chris says and quickly follow the hot headed bird inside.

"Yen Sid is the King's teacher." Goofy tells Sora.

"Wow, sounds powerful." Sora says.

With that said Sora nd Goofy quickly attempt to catch up to Chris and Donald leaving Pete by himself. Pete stomps on the ground furious that he has been ignored.

The group fights their way through the Wayward Stairs, Heartless around every corner. By the time they reach the second floor the group's nearly outta breathe. The Heartless were relentless.

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't hcanged one bit." Donald points out.

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job then." Goofy adds.

"Not to mention how much stronger they've gotten." Chris adds.

"So the world's aren't at peace after all?" Sora asks and then looks toward the next door. Everyone follows his gaze and knows that the answers they seek lie ahead of them.

**Yen Sid's Room**

Donald and Goofy walk over to the table and bow. Sora and Chris just shrug, Daxter puts a hand over his mouth trying to hold back a laugh. He never knew the meaning of 'obey your superiors'.

"Master Yen Sid it's an honor." Donald says without looking up.

"Hey there." Sora says.

"Hi." Chris adds.

"Sora, Chris, show some respect!" Donald orders angered by the duo's disrespect of Yen Sid.

Chris just shrugs unsure of what he did wrong. Yen Sid motions for Donald to calm down and then get's comfortable in his chair. He looks over Chris and Sora examining them.

"So, you are Sora. And you must be Chris. Now then, have you seen the King yet?" Yen Sid asks.

"Yes, we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him." Goofy explains.

"Yes... the King had been quite busy of late. Therefor, it seems that the task of instructing you four falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared." Yen Sid explains.

"You mean... we have to go on another quest?" Sora asks.

"Seriously, I just want to find my way home." Chris adds.

"I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands." Sora says sadness hinting his tone.

"Yes, I know. However, everything in your journey, Sora, Chris, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands... whether you will return alone or with your friend... whether or not the islands will still be there... and whether or not Chris's family or home is even still there..." Yen Sid explains.

Chris frowns and Goofy pats him on the back reassuring him. Daxter looks down worried for his friend as well. Chris's home may be gone along with everyone he knew. Kinda harsh to say to someone.

"And the key that connects them all is you two, Sora... Chris." Yen Sid adds to it shocking the two keyblade masters.

"We're the..." Sora starts.

"Keys?" Chris finishes.

Exchanging looks Sora and Chris both hold out their right hands and summon their keyblades for Yen Sid to see. Sora's Kingdom Key, and Chris's Heric Relic. Both matching the wielders personality and heart.

"Chosen wielder of the keyblades! Both of you are the key that will open the door to light." Yen Sid says.

Chris and Sora both nod with determined expressions. Still holding their keyblades out with phasing. Yen Sid looks at Donald and then Goofy, both stand at attention and nod furiously. Yen Sid nods as well and waves his hand making a book apear on his desk.

"This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront." Yen Sid says.

**After reading the book**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Chris are standing in front of Yen Sid's desk to hear more. Sora is the first to speak.

"But wait a sec - how come the Heartless are still running around?"

"Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real - and darkness yet lingers in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart. It will be difficult to eliminate them." Yen Sid explains.

"Gawrsh, that must mean... if everybody's heart was full of light, them Heartless'd go away!" Goofy pointed out. Yen Sid nodded confirming Goofy's theory.

"Now it is time to speak of the enemies you will encounter." Yen Sid says.

With a wave of his hand a blue light forms behind us and Donald appears. Suddenly a light engulfs the fake Donald and in it's place a Shadow, ready to pounce it's prey.

"If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this. The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down. Now then..." Yen Sid pauses.

He waves his hand and a new figure appears, Chris gasps seeing the same white creature that had attacked him. He felt his fist clenching tightly.

"At times, if someone with a strong heart and will - be they evil or good becomes a Heartless. The empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of it's own."

Yen Sid waves again causing the fake Heartless to vanish leaving only the white creature. He continues his explanation.

"An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... a spirit that goes on, even as it's body fades from existence... for you see Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings but this is a ruse, they only pretend to have hearts." Yen Sid explains.

Chris along with Sora, Donald, and Goofy now know what these white creatures are. Chris's anger turns to sympathy as he realizes these are explty vessels of people. Maybe someone he ahd used to know. This feeling tugs at his heart and guilt takes place. Bt he remembers what Yen Sid explained and shakes the feeling off.

"You must not be decieved Chris, Nobodies are no longer who they used to be." Yen Sid said catching Chris's attention. Chris tunrs toward Yen Sid and nods slowly.

"Nobodies... they don't exist..." Sora says, he feels the same sympathy that Chris felt momtns before.

Suddenly two more Nobodies appear as Yen Sid continues to explain the threat of Nobodies.

"Now then... the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others, some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant."

The group turns toward Yen Sid and nods showing him they all understand, Daxter jumps from Chris shoulder and walks closer to one of the fake Dusks. Yen Sid continues.

"On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm. Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to darkness. But..."

Yen Sid waves his hand agian and the Dusks vanish making Daxter fall back in surprise. A figure appears in it's place wearing a black cloak. It's face hidden, Daxter looks up at the being with fear and curiosity. Then quickly runs back to Chris and climbs back onto his shoulder.

"The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization Thirteen. It commands the lesser Nobodies." Yen Sid explains.

"Organization Thirteen?" Sora mutters.

"They look familiar somehow." Chris mumbles to himself.

"While Heartles act on instict, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan, and they seem to be working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the Dark Realm's keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now's he traveling world to world, fighting the Heartless. As he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization Thirteen." Yen Sid explains.

He waves his hand once more making the images fade away. The group exchanged looks and Sora suggested what had to be done.

"Then I guess we better go find the King first."

"But where could he be?" Donald asks.

"It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Chris added.

"Well, we won't know til' we look." Goofy adds.

"Yeah, and the King must know where RIku is, cuase the two of them were together in the Realm of Darkness when we closed the door. Ya know, after defeating Ansem." Sora points out with a smirk.

"So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes. Those look a bit too small for you. Through there, you will find three good fairies. If you ask, they will create for you appropriate garments." Yen Sid explained pointing toward the door.

"Gawrsh, Sora, you sure are growing fast." Goofy says.

"Uh, I guess..." Sora says chuckling at the thought.

**Fairies Room**

The group enter the room and see three fairies on the opposite side talking amongst themselves. One wearing red, one blue, and the other green. Sora takes a couple steps forward, the fairies turn around finally noticing them.

"Well, look whose here, dears! Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Chris." Red says.

"Ooh, if you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place." Blue adds.

"I'll do the designing." Green says.

Chris, Donald, and Goofy watch as the three fairies pull Sora forward to start the redesigning of his outfit. Chris had to admit Sora looked funny in those small clothes. Green fires a small spark at Sora causing his outfit to turn green.

"Oh, that will never do!" Blue says and then casts her own spell making his clothes turn blue.

"Now, now, dears." Red says then she changes his clothes to red.

"But don't you like this better?" Green asks and changes his clothes back to green.

"Hold on." Red says and changes his clothes back to red.

"Are you certain?" Green says and changes his clothes back to green. Sora was confused now.

"Blue!" Blue says and changes his outfit to blue.

"Aww, would you just decide?" Sora asked getting tired of this arugment.

"Come on we got places to go!" Daxter screams.

The fairies glare at him and he ducks behind Chris's shoulder for protection. Muttering a simple 'oops' before the fairies turned their attention back to Sora. Chris was chuckling at Daxter's reaction.

"All right, then. Together now, dears. And no more squabbling." Red says.

With a flick of their wands they cast their spell together giving Sora abrand new improved outfit. All three fairies began complimenting their work and Sora as well. Sora look at his new look and smiled, he loved it.

"Now, those aren't ordinary garments." Red says.

"They have very special powers." Green adds.

Red casts a spell and a red orb appears in front of Sora. "Take the orb, dear."

"And watch what happens." Blue says.

Sora grabs the orb and in a flash of light turns into his Valor form. Sora looks at the other keyblade in his left hand and jumps a little startled by it's appearance. Chris's eyes widen seeing the sight.

"Whoa!" Sora says impressed by the look.

"Wow!" Donald says.

"Two keyblades." Goofy adds.

"This journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last." Blue says. Sora sighs hearing the news but the fairies don't react to him.

"Your garments also have other powers, but you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey." Red explains.

"Okay, I'll do my best. And thanks a lot!" Sora says.

"Oh and there's something else for you, from Master Yen Sid." Green says.

Donald looks at Goofy and says 'Oh boy' with excitement of the news. Just as the group go to return to Yen Sid's room. The fairies call for Chris. He turns around curious of what they might want and walks toward them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy had already left.

"We haven't forgotten you dear, we know you've had problems with your inner selves." Red says.

"Master Yen Sid told us about your problem, he could sense the darkness growing inside is you." Green explains.

Chris lowers his gaze not wanting to think about his dark half, the half that breaks out whenever he get's to angry or fired up. The Dark Eco from Chris's second adventure had given him these powers but he couldn't control them. He couldn't control his Light Eco infused half either, both sides of himself were out of control.

"So we've got a solution, your forms can connect to Sora's." Blue explains but Green continues.

"When he changes you can change along with him, entering different forms so you two can work as a team."

"Now wear this at all times." Red says zapping a sky blue bracelet onto Chris's right wrist. He could already feel his control growing.

"Now run along dear, your friends are waiting for you." Green says motioning for Chris to go. Muttering a quick thank you he turns around and runs out the door to catch up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

**Yen Sid's Room**

The group walks in Yen Sid motions for them to come over, they walk over to him just as the Gummi Ship appears outside the window.

"Hey! It's the Gummi Ship!" Donald proclaims with excitement.

The group runs over to the window to get a closer look, they can board from here. Sora looks at Donald, Goofy, and lastly Chris before asking.

"So, you guys ready to go?"

"I've got your back Sora." Chris says and attempts to board the ship.

"Now, now, just a moment. Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared." Yen Sid explains.

"Then how do we get around?" Donald asks.

"Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways can be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know... However the keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the keyblade, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the worlds ay seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts." Yen Sid explains in great detail.

"Our hearts are connected." Sora says.

"Yeah, like my heart is connected to Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Chris points out.

"That is correct." Yen Sid says smiling at Chris.

"Got it." Sora says.

"But be warned. As you proceed... the Heartless and Nobodies will be using their own paths. Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds." Yen Sid explains.

"Hey, that's not fair." Donald points out.

"Seriously, we fly in that thing and they can travel through portals!" Daxter adds.

"Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Now go forth, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Chris. Everyone is waiting." Yen Sid says.

"Alright, let's get going." Sora says.

"Master Yen Sid!" Donald adds.

"We sure do appreciate the help." Goofy says.

"We'll be sure to watch our backs." Chris says.

The group then run for the door to get to the Gummi Ship. Yen Sid watches as they leave, he ses his magic to teleprt away from the room. Hoping that they can stand against whatever may lay in their way.

()()()()()()()()

"That's it for now, but there's more to come." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"Three reviews and you'll get a new chapter of the story." Daxters says.

"So tell us your thoughts and stay awesome!" I say.


End file.
